Cheater
by DarkHime213
Summary: Did you hear that" questions Ginny "It's nothing Baby come on let go again" He whines "Sorry honey no can do my husband should be home soon and I have to get ready for are dinner party apparently it's a pureblood thing or something." She says while getting dress. This is an AU and my first M rated story plz be gentle. This is Dark Humor
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is a rewrite of a Harry Potter fanfic I did. Please go easy on it but criticisms is still very much okay with me. I was inspired to write this after listening to before he cheats by Carrie Underwood. This is not a song fic and I didn't get to choose the ship. So, I hope you all enjoy it still and thank you.

A blissful look is on the young mans face as he drives home. He thinks about all the fun he and his lover will have while the children will be at there grandmothers and grandfathers house. "Mr. Potter are you listening to me" a deep annoyed voice speaks from the phone.

"yes, sir I am and those essays will be graded and owl mailed to you by tonight." Harry replied back a in a strong professional way. He pulls into the drive way of his small yet wealthy looking home that would make a Malfoy sick (fact it did).

"I'm home now Severus I'll talk to you and the others later." Walking up the drive way he looks up at his very bright home with a shudder. "and tell Draco to chill Lord Gant isn't mad about the job and either way he got it done." While stepping inside he hears a moan. "I just step inside gotta go see you tonight."

"Ginny I'm home" He yells out. He hears more moans coming from upstairs. "She wouldn't would she" he says to himself. He ran up the step in a rush but slowed down when he gets close to their guest bedroom. He pecks inside to see a young man maybe younger than Ginny on top of her thrusting into her without a care.

"Damn Ginny so hot and tight" scream the unknow man.

Ginny under him moaning and crying out. Her nails clawing down his back as he slows down to change position but get right back into to it real fast.

"Fuck Cody yes fuck more" screamed the wife of harry potter.

Harry stands there with the perfect poker face his hand is on the door knob as if to open it. Her screams get loader she closes to coming when it happens she comes screaming I love you to him. Cody rolls over and holds her in his arms and kisses her with a I love you too. Harry leaves when they start again.

He gets to the fount door when a smirk crosses his face and he slams the door.

"Did you hear that" questions Ginny

"It's nothing Baby come on let go again" He whines

"Sorry honey no can do my husband should be home soon and I have to get ready for are dinner party apparently it's a pureblood thing or something." She says while getting dress. "Now get out".

"Yeah yeah I know the drill. He says while slipping his own clothes back on. "how about we meet up tomorrow. "he asks as he walks to the back door.

"Yeah that will be fine" she gives him one more kiss and shuts the door to start getting ready.

Cody is walking threw the backyard when a house elf appears. "Well hey little guy what's your name." He asks suddenly feeling dizzy. "Dobby" it said with a snap of its finger.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is a rewrite of a Harry Potter fanfic I did. Please go easy on it but criticisms is still okay with me. I was inspired to write this after listening to before he cheats by Carrie Underwood. This is not a song fic but I hope you all enjoy it still thank you.

"Welcome to Potter palace" announced Ginny in the most un lady like way possible which is surprising since the speech got the okay from Andromeda. Harry looks towards her and she shrugs her shoulders meaning Ginny has talked to her mother. The speech last about ten minutes and for that ten minutes Harry grew anger and more embarrassed by the second. Ginny finally finishes and smiles brightly as she leads the guess into the dining room.

"Harry I could use your assistance." She says with a smile that if you didn't know her then you would believe she was happy." Harry looks at her with a smile and stops walking allowing the guest to head into the dinning area.

"Ginny what was that you had a speech and we talked about this" Harry states with no emotion on his face. "I know Harry and I was going to do the speech, but the house elves have lost it." She looks at him pleadingly.

"Ginny what are you talking about." Harry says with confusion in his voice. until, Luna screams and runs from the room her husband right behind her and Draco and his wife didn't waste a second. Both couples where gone.

"Draco, Luna wait" Draco turns around and with a glare say while Luna and her husband _apparated away._ "If this was a prank Mrs. Potter than it wasn't funny." He turns from glaring at Ginny. "Harry, we will talk business later go help the other deal with." He turns to glare at Ginny again. "Her" he stops and takes a breath. "problem." And then he is gone.

"Ginny what have you done" Harry looks worry and angry at the same time. "Draco and Luna are my allies. They could vote my off the board what have you done." He turns from her and starts rushing to the dinning room.

"Oh harry wait I tried my best it just the house elves wouldn't work so I had to do most of it myself and" He turns to her "Be quite I don't want to her you excuses I just want this night to end." Harry steps into the room to see a furious Severus staring at a half-naked unknown young man, and a lot of disgusting food on the table.

"Please explain Mr. Potter why there is a naked young man on the table and what happed to you house elves." He stares right at Ginny as if knowing she is the cause of this even when she isn't completely.

"Severus, I can explain this grotesque meal please allow my house elves to cook you something" Harry looks at Severus almost pleadingly so.

"There is no need. I can see here tonight that thing did not go as plan." He looks around eyes landing on Ginny before looking at Harry once more. "And so I shall make my exit but be wared Mr. Potter you should fix the big mistakes before getting to the small or You won't fix anything at all" He looks at Ginny as he say this next part. "in fact she will just get worse."

"Of course, Severus thank you for your advice it was very helpful." He looks up with a stain smile "Goodnight sir" Severus already at the _apparition point "Goodnight"_

When he is gone Harry shuts the door. The house is silent no one speaks until a House elf pops up.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is a rewrite of a Harry Potter fanfic I did. Please go easy on it but criticisms is still okay with me. I was inspired to write this after listening to before he cheats by Carrie Underwood. This is not a song fic, but I hope you all enjoy it still thank you.

When he is gone Harry shuts the door. The house is silent no one speaks until a House elf pops up. Trembling with happiness that Her master is home. She shows the Potter Black family crest on her uniform just like every other house elf.

"Hello Mister Harry Potter sir" he looks down to see his Gardening breed elf Uma she can cook food as well mostly stay in the back yard with her mate. "Mister Harry Potter sir are we aloud to start dinner yet."

Harry looked shocked "What do you mean Uma Ginny says that none of the hundreds of House elves I own would come to cook dinner" Uma the poor thing looked confused. "It was Miss Ginny that told us not to cook until she orders us to." She says holding her head as if she was going to smacked. Groaning starts coming from the dining room. Harry looks at her.

"We shall talk about this later are uninvited guest has woken up." He walks in to the dining room. A nervous Ginny right behind him stuttering while trying to get a word in. Harry ignores her while trying not to look to amused. When enters the room he sees the naked young man siting up looking confused.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home." He says in the calm voice that frighten Ginny to new heights.

"Harry, I can explain later let's just Cody get some clothes on he can leave." Ginny rushes to get a towel for the boy on the table not even noticing his horror.

"So, you and Mr. Cody was it" he looks toward the now focus young trembling man on the table. "Y-Yes sir" he whimpers out. Harry walks even closer to him. "you two know each other." He says in a strained smile while looking back and forth from Ginny and her toy.

"Now Cody can I call you that." His voice lightens as if he where talking to a child, but you could still feel the unleased rage in the air. "Yes sir" harry backs up to get a good look at him. "what are you doing here naked on my dining room table" now with a bit of humor in his voice.

"I'm dating your um daughter sir." Looking over to Ginny. she hides her face in her hand trying to block out the world. "Did you hear Ginny this what twenty-year-old is dating my three-year-old daughter." Harry laughs as if Cody just told a joke. His laughter started to sound wrong in away.

"I'm going to kill you" Harry says He rushes to Cody grabbing him by the neck "Wha-" He twists until a sickening crack was heard. Cody had no chance his body slips for Harry's hand and falls to the floor with a thump. His wide eyes staring empty at Ginny. She screams fainting dead.

"Well that was almost too easy" Harry says. "Uma please clean this thing up." He looks at Ginny with no emotion. "Oh, so sweet Ginny if you think you suffering now just you wait."

OKAY I didn't expect this, and I wrote it. Don't worry I know where this is going unlike Unknown man that needs a rewrite… **Bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this is a rewrite of a Harry Potter fanfic I did. Please go easy on it but criticisms is still okay with me. I was inspired to write this after listening to before he cheats by Carrie Underwood. This is not a song fic, but I hope you all enjoy it still thank you. This will involve **physical torture and mental torture and rape. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Ginny ripped away from unconsciousness by the elf magic. She screams as she was dropped on the bed in the master bedroom. He walks in. Harry silently glaring at her walking back and forth from in front of her.

"Ginevra Ginevra you had three job." He makes a chair and sits. "Marry me and have my children." He stops to leans in "AND BE FAITHFUL!" the anger in his magic lashes out around the room.

Ginny sits petrified dude to the memory of seeing Cody's neck get snaped. "please harry I 'm sorry please don't kill me." She pleads. He laughs.

"Kill you oh no Ginevra I'm not going to kill you that would be to kind." He stands up and just looks at her. She starts to plead again. It makes him sick.

"Harry I'm sor-"he grabs her and throws her across his legs. "Wait HARRY what are you doing?" Harry laughs again.

"I'm going to teach you some manners." She kicks and screams at him. He lifts up her skirt and drops her panties"

"you can't hurt me" he smirks when he hears that. "when you were about to sign the wedding papers at sixteen you should have listen to Luna" Ginny loos up at him in confusion. "what?"

"I will go to twenty" He says with a smirk on his face. "I'm your wife" When the first hit landed you could hear the smack she squealed. "stop this is abuse" He landed two more before she screamed a loud "STOP IT." and he did but only to whisper.

"Not until twenty and oops I lost my place better start over." He says no really showing any emotion but focusing on Ginny as she has her mini melt down while trying to escape him.

She struggled until she could hardly move or maybe until she understood that the more she struggled the more often Harry would Lose his place and have to start over.

"Harry I'm sorry" she whines out can you forgive me." Looking at him while trying to be cute would actually work. "Um nope" he says smiling at her shocked expression.

"But why I did your punishment why won't you forgive me?" She asks fake tears rolling down her face. Harry lays her on the bed and takes out his wand. She backs up to the head board.

"Oh, Ginevra you have seen nothing yet" After saying that Harry does a silent spell every thing goes black for Ginny.

She sat up confused in the guest bedroom. She hears heavy foot steps rushing up the stairs. She rushes out of the bed looking for a weapon but seeing none.

"Harry please calm down" the steps get louder. "Harry please" the door opens and she scream.

"Babe chill its me." Ginny looks up in confusion.

That was the first torture scene I have ever written, and I hope it was somewhat decent. I will post the next chapter by Tuesday. I hope you all enjoyed this and **Bye.**

P.S. sorry for any mistakes this was edited last minute. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this is a rewrite of a Harry Potter fanfic I did. Please go easy on it but criticisms is still okay with me. I was inspired to write this after listening to before he cheats by Carrie Underwood. This is not a song fic, but I hope you all enjoy it still thank you. This will involve **physical torture and mental torture and rape. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

"C-Cody is that you?" Ginny chokes it out tears falling down her face. Nearly running to him she freezes "Wait where Harry." She nearly screams rushing past him to lock the door.

"Wait what?" Cody ask wondering if he missed something. Ginny looks around and realizes it daytime.

"What time is Cody?" He looks at her confused, but he answers, "It around two why?"

Ginny smiles to herself. She fell asleep that would explain the was dead Cody is now alive and healthy. She pulls him close and kisses him passionately. He starts removing her top one button at a time when he stops.

"Ginny my sweet who is Harry?" Ginny looks at him in annoyance "He's my husband silly."

Cody back away from her slowly. "No he's not Ginny" she see the serious look on his face. "Baby what's wrong?" He looks around the room and walks to her dresser where he picks up.

"Ginny honey did fall for someone else" he says calmly. "What do you mean Cody?" she asks with a giggle removes more and more of her clothing.

She looks at him with smile until she notices the angry look on his face. "Cody what wrong" she walks to him. "are you feeling alrig-" he slaps her.

Ginny stands there in front of him looking shock " Baby what's wrong what did I do?" he looks at her in disgust.

"You are such a whore." Ginny backs away. "W-What Cody the meaning of this?" she asks but it only seems to enrage him even more.

"I bet your little lover is here, now isn't he?" Cody screams as he tears the room apart.

"Cody stop what has gotten in to you?" He back hands her again but this time he doesn't stop. He keeps hitting her over and over mumbling under his breath.

"where the lover boy. He's hear somewhere isn't he." He scream landing a punch sending Ginny into a daze. She tries get him to stop but he just keeps hitting her.

"I you husband you had three job Ginny" Cody says but his voice sound different. Do you remember those three jobs Ginny do?" sounding insane he lists them off.

"Marry me" You successes in that because of your bitch of a mother and manipulative headmaster." He gets of the bruised girl.

"have my children and everyone knows you failed at that." He starts to laugh. "I mean how is cheap slut supposed to keep a baby hilarious. You aren't even fit to take care yourself let alone a child." He stops walking around to leans in

"AND BE FAITHFUL but apparently that was to hard for you, so I'll give you an easier job Ginny. "Do you know what that job is Ginevra?"

"n-no" came out in a weak moan. " The job is for you to die" he says in a voice so like Harry's it hurt. " Wait Ha-Cody plea-" a punch knocks her back he gets on the bed and begins ripping off the rest of her clothing.

"wait no Cody stop" she pleads as he removes his pants "You need to be punished before the end but don't worry Ginevra you will enjoy this. He strokes her crying face as he forces himself in side her. Screams and cries for it to stop echo around the house.

"Don't worry Ginevra it will feel good soon." He says in pleasure. Thrusting into her hard and hard. She kicks and whines trying to kick him off until he slaps her. She beings moving with him as if under a spell. The bed begins to shake by the power of his trust. He unwraps her legs around his waist as he pulls out and flips her over. A loud moan leave Ginny's mouth as pushes in.

"You aren't supposed to like this you slut." He groans pushing in to her. She screams "Its to much you'll break me." He moans as she pleads "Good." Was his only reply.

She grippes the pillow with an iron grip hating the Cody, hating what his doing to her and most importantly hating her self for loving all he did to her. The hot air down her back leaves her trembling. The mingled sweat leaves her hot and angry at the same time.

"Yes yes m-more s-s-so c-close Cody" Ginny hides her face in the bed screaming out as she cum with the man that just raped her. "Fuck so tight shit Ginny" He pulls out leaving a crying bruise Ginny on the bed barely conscious.

"Ginny dear say good bye." She moves her head to the sound of his voice only to be frozen in fear. "Cody please" He's wand pointing at her. He says "Avada Kedavra."

The torture scene was hard to write for a number of reasons, but I hope it was somewhat decent. I will post the next chapter by Thursday. I hope you all enjoyed this and **Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this is a rewrite of a Harry Potter fanfic I did. Please go easy on it but criticisms is still okay with me. I was inspired to write this after listening to before he cheats by Carrie Underwood. This is not a song fic, but I hope you all enjoy it still thank you. This will involve **physical torture and mental torture and rape. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

"Ginevra" the soft voice whispers her name. "Ginevra wake up" It gets a bit forceful. When she feels air on her skin and land on something hard. She snaps awake looking around the room confusion all over her face.

"where am I" Ginny shrieks looking at the stranger. "who are you WHERE'S MY HUSBAND" she stands trying to get control of the situation.

"Do you know who I am" The stranger laughs. It powerful full of pleasure and something unreadable.

"Oh yes Mrs. Potter I know who you are" He says with a bit of a giggle.

"that's Lady Potter to you and when my husband finds us you will be-" bust she is cut off by another unsettling laugh.

"Mrs. Potter look around you." She looks around "what but-" he gets closer as Ginny realizes she is still in her home.

"But why are you here, who are YOU!" she screams out even more scared that before.

"I'm no one important and you know the answer to the first question" the stranger says as he sits on the bed Ginny was just laying on. Ginny crumbles to the floor racking her brain on what he means.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He asks in a tone stating he already knows the answer.

"I remember Harry being angry at something." She mumbles to herself when her eyes go wide in shock. "He hit me like I was some child" The stinging in her cheeks come with the memory.

"Come now that can't be the only thing you remember." He hopes up from the bed. "He did much more it the main reason you now are here" He walks closer grabbing Ginny by her arm. "but lets have some fun while you remember."

He picks her up and throws her on to the bed. "What are you doing!" she shrieks as she lads on the bed.

"Getting ready to play of course" he says removing the bright red blouse off of Ginny. She kicks and screams for Harry to come save her. Her screams get even more desperate when when gets on top of her half naked body. Here panties gone by magic most likely and the remains of her skirt are falling apart.

"Please have mercy" she whimpers as he slaps her and tells her to shut up.

"I'm not going to take you." He says grinding his privates in to hers. "At least not yet." She moans un willing. He laughs at her shame.

"Oh, you like that you little whore." He looks up to the ceiling. Well it seems the boss got pretty mad about that so now you got to suffer.

"I'm already suffering!" Ginny screams only to receive a giggle. "No no Dear Ginevra you haven't had a taste of suffering yet.

I hope it was alright and there weren't too many spelling mistakes. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. **Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

To all those that love Cheater, I'm sorry but I can't take the "it doesn't make sense" argument anymore. It is driving me slightly insane. I know it doesn't make sense at the moment. Harry's years at Hogwarts are supposed to explain how he went from Gryffindor golden boy to the man he is in Cheater. It is my fault for not explain that right and I can understand some criticisms. I can also take criticism but what I can't take is when others jump on me for responding back but I'm not going to start on that. The reason I typed this up was to inform you all that I will rewrite Cheater after Harry finishes Hogwarts. A quick thanks to those that gave me some good criticisms that helped improve my writing even a little. **Bye bye**


End file.
